Reappearances
by BiteMe1918
Summary: Sequel to Changes. Please read that one first. This is Emma's story, how she deals with her brother's death. But who is this new beautiful girl who seems to hate her already? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here it is!! The "Long Awaited" first chapter of the Sequel to **_**Changes**_**! lol, I'm so full of it. Its your fault, your reviews are awesome! Okay, on with the story!**

**Emma POV**

It had been eleven years since I had seen my brother and Bella. Eleven painful years. At first, all the adults had been reluctant to let us -John and Benjamin, Rosalie's little brothers, and me - in on what was happening . They kept on saying they were missing, or that they had come home and we just hadn't seen them. It worked for a little while, until we grew up a little and realized they were lying. They finally told us the truth one day. _Their gone, Emma. They died. _those fateful words caused my world to fall apart.

I loved Edward. There was no other brother quite like mine. Cheesy, I know, but its true. He would play with me all the time, not like some brothers I saw that just ignored their siblings. Or when they didn't ignore them, they bothered them to no end. No, our relationship was beautiful, unique, a once-in-a-lifetime sort of thing. I loved Edward, and he was taken from me.

And Bella. Who could forget Bella? Not me. When she and Edward had just gotten together, she would come over and help Edward take care of me. We would bake cookies, and then eat them together while watching my favorite Disney movies. She really was once of a kind. I would totally see them getting married and having tons of kids one day. They would have made fantastic parents. There's not a doubt in my mind.

I didn't really get to hang out that much with Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie, all that comes to mind when I think her name is Beauty. She was gorgeous. She probably still is, wherever she is. She was very nice, too. Emmett was my teddy bear. He was playful, a joker to the extreme, but he was always there to protect anyone when it was needed. And Alice. My hyper little pixie. That was the only way to really describe her. I hoped that she had taken her hyperness with her, wherever she was.

I missed them all. Terribly so. But there was nothing I could do. They were dead.

It seemed a little strange to me that, about a month after their deaths, Dr. Cullen, his wife and son decided to move. I suppose it was to protect Jasper from whatever happened to Edward. I don't blame them. I would move, too, if I had a son at stake.

Even weirder than that, there were mysterious disappearances following my brother's death. All of the people that disappeared had next to nothing in common. The only thing was that they all disappeared during the night, just like my brother and his friends. For months, I dreamt that a figure ran towards me, beckoning me to him. As soon as I was within reach, he would kill me. Just like that. He didn't beat around the bush. I would wake up screaming, begging for my brother. Then I would realize he was gone, never to come back, and the tears would start. I knew it scared the hell out of my parents, but I couldn't help it.

People in Forks were nice enough. They grieved with us, although I'm sure most of that was for show. None of them ever really knew my friends, they didn't know their dreams and ambitions, their likes and dislikes. No one really knew them, but they grieved. They apologized, and they helped while Chief Swan was still looking for them. They gave us hope, hope that came crashing down when they declared the missing people gone, but it was hope none the less. They helped.

Edward's room had been changed into my dad's office. I threw a fit when I heard they were planning on changing it, but I gave in. I knew I was only clinging to whatever memory of my brother there was, but I had to let him go. All that remains of Edward now are photographs, and my personal memories.

Edward's Piano was given away. That was the one that hurt me the most. I would sit on the piano bench and remember my brother, playing a song that came form his heart, his _true_ way of expressing himself. It was the single most beautiful thing I felt when I saw him play. He wrote a lullaby for me one day, so many days ago, that he eventually recorded. I would play it every night to help me fall asleep, especially when I had nightmares. It always succeeded in calming me down enough to have a peaceful night.

That was years ago. Now, I was starting my fourth and final year of high school. The year neither Edward nor Bella ever got past. I was going to graduate, top of my class, for them. They were my motivation. They were my force. I wanted to please them - wherever they were - by showing them that I still remembered them and that everything I did that was good was for them and only them.

John and Ben were both with me. Since they were twins, we were all seniors. They had the same thought in mind as I did. We were doing this for _them_, all of them. We wanted them to be happy. It was the least we could do for them, show them that we love them, and that we are sorry they couldn't be here for us when we needed them most.

This year was going to be for them.

**A/N: That wasn't how I planned on opening the story, but I like it. It gives you an insight on Emma, and how close she and Edward were. I like it a lot. I hope you do, too. Thank you to everyone who said they couldn't wait for this story! I literally squealed when I saw those reviews! You rock! Please don't forget to review this chapter, it's the first one and I need to know what you think about it. Please? For me? Thanks!!**

**See ya, BiteMe1918**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the amazing reviews…all that feedback was wonderful! I didn't really expect to get that many, but thanks! Anyone, someone asked me if the Cullens were going to be in this story. Answer: yes, they are. can't have a **_**Twilight**_** story without them.**

**I realized the first chapter didn't have a disclaimer, so here's one for the whole story: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

_**Recap  
**__It was the least we could do for them, show them that we love them, and that we are sorry they couldn't be here for us when we needed them most. _

_This year was going to be for them._

**Emma POV**

"Hey Ben, John!" I said as I caught up with them. Today was the first day of our senior year of high school, and we were determined to make it the best. That would take some hard work, though. I didn't really have any girl friends…they all thought I was a slut because I was always around Ben and John. They didn't have many other friends, either. No one liked to hang out with them because they hung out with me. Oh well, whatever. We really didn't care, because we had each other and our bond was greater than any one we would have with someone else.

The twins both smiled at me. It was the same smile Rosalie had. They also had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Rosalie. They reminded me so much of her. "Hey, Emma." they both said in unison. It was silent for about three seconds until we all started laughing. When we had calmed down, we walked to the building to get our schedules.

"So, let me see your schedule," I said to them. I saw that I had English, Biology, and Gym with them. Trigonometry was my first class.

"Well, guys, I gotta go. I'll see you at Lunch." I said as the bell rang, they nodded and went on their way as well.

I walked into Trig feeling like a complete idiot. This was always the hardest class for me. Well, not _this_ class, but any math class. I sucked at math. I found and empty seat at the back of the room and made a beeline towards it. I pulled out the book I was reading for fun, _That Summer_ by Sarah Dessen. It kinda reminded me of the summer I spent with Bella and Edward…

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the teacher walk in, along with two other people I had never seen before, a girl and a boy. The boy was tall with brown hair. Nothing too extravagant. The girl was the opposite. She was beautiful, to say the least. She had mahogany colored hair and a gorgeous figure. While they both looked very different, they were both very similar. They were both pale in the extreme, almost looking dead, and their eyes were strange. Not any of the blues, greens, or browns I had ever seen before, but a weird violet color. I looked around the room, and I realized I wasn't the only one gaping. It was hard not to be impressed by such level of beauty.

Mr. Andrews cleared his throat. "Good morning, class. Today, two new students are joining us. Please, introduce yourselves." he said, smiling politely at them, although I could see his eyes clouded over with….lust. Ew.

The guy spoke up, and I noticed his voice had a pleasant ring to it. "Hello, I am James LeCompt, and this is my sister, Virginia." he said, waving at the beauty next to him. She only nodded at us.

"Thank you," said Mr. Andrews. "You may have a seat." he dismissed, turning to go to his desk. I quickly noticed the only two seats left were on either side of me. Great.

Virginia looked around the room, and stopped when her eyes landed on me. She looked shocked and nudged James in the ribs, so fast I wasn't sure if she had actually done it. They both looked shocked to see me, and I could have sworn they had evil glint in their eye before they smiled warmly at me, sitting silently in their seats. Something about them made me uncomfortable.

"Hello," Virginia said as Mr. Andrews was up at the board, his back to us. "I'm Virginia LeCompt," she said. Even though she smiled at me, her eyes were hard.

"Hey," I said timidly. "My name is Emma Mason." I answered. Her eyes widened a little, and a look of recognition crossed her face. She quickly looked to the front of the room, her lips fighting to keep back a smile.

_Weird, _I thought. _I must be imagining things…again._

Trigonometry passed without many interesting things happening. After that, I met up with John and Ben at our lockers and headed off to English. When we got there, Virginia was already seared at the far corner of the room. _Antisocial, much?_ I thought. I shrugged it off and went to sit in front of her along with the twins.

"Hey, Emma!" she said, smiling brightly. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Ben and John's eyes glaze over slightly. Ugh.

"Hey," I said. I turned to the front of the room to get my books opened and ready, but she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you wanna sit with me and my brother today for lunch? Your friends can come, too, if you want." she offered, though her eyes were once again hard. For some unexplainable reason, I felt as if this were a command, not an offer.

"Um, sure…" I said, trailing off unsurely. She smiled, nodded, and turned to her books. I was just getting freaked out now.

--

Lunch came quickly, and before I knew it I was sitting in between the twins, and across from Virginia and her brother. They were both smiling, though I couldn't help but feel…scared, at their smiles.

"So, Emma, do you have any siblings?" James asked as I was about to take a bite from my sandwich. I nodded slowly.

"I had one. His name was Edward, but he died 11 years ago." I answered. It didn't hurt me that much to talk about him anymore. I had gotten past that. Both of their eyes hardened a little bit more at the mention of Edward.

"Well…that's a shame." I heard Virginia whisper. But by the way she said it, I highly doubted she really meant it.

**A/N: so, hows that for reappearances? Hehehe, again, thank you so much for reviewing the past chapter. It makes me so happy, really guys, thanks. Anyway, please don't forget to review again, and if you guys have any questions feel free to ask. Thanks!**

**BiteMe1918**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Okay, I'm sorry about not updating yesterday but I was really busy…like **_**seriously**_** busy. Anyway, here's the new chapter for you. Enjoy!**

_**Recap**_

"_I had one. His name was Edward, but he died 11 years ago." I answered. It didn't hurt me that much to talk about him anymore. I had gotten past that. Both of their eyes hardened a little bit more at the mention of Edward._

"_Well…that's a shame." I heard Virginia whisper. But by the way she said it, I highly doubted she really meant it._

**Bella POV**

"Ahh! Emmett!" was all I heard before I saw Emmett running down the stairs. He had a look of fear on his face, but his eyes were also a bit clouded. Huh, interesting. Rosalie came down about thirty second later, wearing a different shirt than the one she had before. Then it dawned on me.

"Emmett, that's the third bra you ripped this week! Not only that, but it was my favorite!" Rosalie yelled. Yep, they were at it again.

Beside me, Edward snickered, obviously hearing Rosalie's murderous thoughts and Emmett's fearful ones. I could only imagine what they were thinking. Emmett's unusually tiny voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Its was mine, too." he said. That did it, Edward and I, along with Alice and Jasper who came down from their room, started laughing uncontrollably. This was just plain hilarious.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, you better march your sorry vampire butt into Victoria's Secret right now and get me one of those bras!" she said, seething. Emmett simply nodded and ran out the door. A couple second later we could hear the purr of his jeep, his tires squealing on the pavement. This only made us laugh harder.

"Poor Emmett," Edward muttered. I looked at him.

"Poor Emmett? Poor Rosalie," I said. He looked confused.

"It was her bra that ripped, and he ripped it off. Its not exactly the best feeling, you know." I said, giving him a pointed look. He smiled sheepishly at me.

It had been nine years since we had married. Actually, it was a triple wedding. The night Edward and I told everyone about our engagement, Rosalie and Alice shared theirs with me, too. It was a beautiful wedding. There weren't many guests, though. The only people who were there was the Denali coven. They were the only ones who knew about us. I would have loved to have Renee and Charlie there, and I'm sure they all wanted their family there, as well, but as far as they knew, we were dead.

Before the wedding, Alice, Rosalie and I spent countless hours looking through magazines articles and on the internet for dresses. It was the only time I actually enjoying shopping, other than going to…hem, Victoria's Secret. We spent about three months looking, until we happened across a page on the internet that had our three beautiful, perfect dresses. **(dresses on my profile. I'm not good at describing clothes so I won't try. Sorry)**

We immediately set out to the store to buy them. After we bought them, everything else came easier. I think the biggest worry was finding the perfect dress on time. Once we were done with that, we found a priest to marry us, close to the house. It was a beautiful ceremony. When it got to the part where Edward said his vows to me, I instantly recognized what he was saying. It was the same thing he had told me in the meadow. At that moment, I knew that I could not ever doubt his love for me. I also knew that, would we be able to, Rose, Alice and I would have been in tears through the whole ceremony.

We had been married for nine years now, nine wonderful years. We all went on a honey moon (all our separate ways, of course) but we came back to Carlisle and Esme. We were a family. We had gone through so much together, I had a feeling we would not be apart much through our existence.

I was happy. I had a wonderful husband and family who cared for me deeply. But the most important part…I found _love._ something I thought, at one point, I would never truly have. How very wrong I was. Now, thinking about my present life, I wondered how I could ever have made it through seventeen years of my life without something so beautiful and fulfilling…

Edward started nuzzling my neck, running his nose along my jaw and throat. Any thinking I had been doing was ceased completely. He smiled, as if knowing his effect on me. He probably did, anyway.

"Hey, you two! None of that hanky panky around here!" I heard Alice say from the seat across from where we were.

I sighed. "Actually, Alice, I don't think your one to talk. At least we're keeping it civilized. Last time I came in the living room when you and Jasper were alone, I saw some things I could _definitely _live without seeing." I shuddered at the memory.

"Fine," she huffed and turned back to Jasper. Edward chuckled lightly, sending vibrations through my neck. I accidentally moaned, just a little bit, but loud enough for Jasper and Alice to hear.

They groaned. "You two. Bedroom. Now." she said. I sighed, muttered a small 'fine' and grabbed Edward, leading him to our room.

Once we were there, he closed the door and pounced on me. Literally. I was sent flying through the room, landing gently on the bed. He looked at me, undeniable lust in his eyes.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, can I help you with something?" I said. He smirked.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen. I believe I need something right now. Something that only _you_ can give me," he said, his hands at the hem of my shirt. He kissed me with so much passion it left me breathless. Not that I needed to breathe, anyway…

A knock at the door interrupted our little fun. "Edward, Bella, open the door!" came Alice's voice through the door. I groaned.

"What, Alice? First, you kick us out. Now, you actually want to _see?_" I said, annoyance clearly in my voice. I opened the door. As soon as I did, all my annoyance was replaced by panic, which was the look in her eyes.

"No, Bella! Edward, its your sister." she said.

**A/N: Again, sorry for not updating yesterday. I was busy. Really busy. I hope this was a good chapter for all of you. I figured you should get a little..insight, to the Cullen's life now-a-days. Anyway, I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews, and the response in general. All the reviews, faves and alerts are wonderful, thank you! Please review this one too!!**

**BiteMe1918 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner - I had an unexpected change of plans, and they didn't leave me any time to write except for now. Please forgive me. I've also noticed that there is some confusion. Let me help: Victoria is dead, she died in Changes. The girl that is new, along with James, is Virginia, the one that liked Matt. Better? I hope so. Here's the new chapter!!**

_**Recap**_

"_What, Alice? First, you kick us out. Now, you actually want to see?" I said, annoyance clearly in my voice. I opened the door. As soon as I did, all my annoyance was replaced by panic, which was the look in her eyes._

"_No, Bella! Edward, its your sister." she said._

**Edward's POV**

"No, Bella! Edward, its your sister." Alice said. I was sure that, were I human, all the color would have left my face. My sister? I hadn't heard of her in over ten years. She would be an adult by now, grown up. With a pang of sadness I realized she was - technically - older than me.

"My sister?" I said, incredulous. "Emma?"

Alice nodded. _Look_, she said in her mind. And so I did.

I looked into her mind as she closed her eyes, pulling up whatever memory or vision she wanted me to see. It was a vision. There she was, all grown up, sitting at the kitchen table, the same one I saw last. They still lived in Forks. I noticed the clock said 8 AM. Mom and Dad would be at work by then. A very audible noise outside the window caught her attention. She turned to see the glass shattering, and in came two figures, a male and a female. They walked towards her, only their crimson eyes visible….

"That's all I saw." Alice said in a small voice.

"What happened?" Bella whispered. I ignored her.

"When is this going to happen?" I asked Alice. She shrugged.

"I don't know, a couple weeks, maybe. I didn't see when. But it will be soon." she said.

"What happened?" Bella asked again, a little more forceful this time. I turned to her.

"Emma was being attacked by two people, two vampires." I told her. A look of fear and horror came over her beautiful features.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered. She sat down on the bed, her head in her hands. I joined her.

"We have to tell Carlisle," Said Jasper, who had been silent until now. I nodded. We all ran down the stairs to his study.

I knocked impatiently on the door. "Carlisle!" I called. I heard someone groaning and then an annoyed "come in." I opened the door to find Carlisle sitting in his chair, his hair looking slightly disheveled. Esme was looking at his books.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry to interrupt, but something important has come up." I said. He looked to be paying a little more attention now. Esme turned to look at us, as well, concern coloring her features.

"Carlisle, it's my sister, Emma. Alice saw her being attacked by vampires." I explained. They both looked alarmed now. Carlisle stood from his chair, joining our little circle, as did Esme. By now, Emmett and Rosalie had heard the news and came running quickly.

"Did you see who it was, Alice?" Esme asked. Alice shook her head.

"All I saw were figures, but it was a man and a woman. That is all I saw." she said.

"Who could it be? Was it one of us?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head.

"They had red eyes," I explained. We all sat down, each of us in deep concentration. We were all worried. Suddenly, I felt Alice (who was looking for Emma's future) stiffen beside me. I looked into her mind, and what I saw frightened me.

Nothing.

I saw nothing. Only black. Emma's future completely disappeared. I looked at Alice, shock on both of our faces.

"What happened?" I faintly heard Emmett ask. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Emma disappeared." I stated simply, my voice monotonous. They all looked at me as if I just lost it.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Emma disappeared. Her future is no longer there!" I said.

"Wait…," Bella said. "Doesn't someone's future usually disappear once werewolves are involved?" she asked. Holy shit.

**Emma's POV**

We had a new student the next week at school. His name was Andrew Uley. He was a transfer from the school on the reservation of La Push, which wasn't that far away from Forks. Apparently, his high school was too crowded, so his parents decided to transfer him to Forks High.

He was tall, about six feet tall, with dark skin and even darker hair. His face was young, but his eyes looked older than he was. he was also smart, there was no doubt about that. One thing was for sure. He was hot. Beautiful, gorgeous. Everything. He was perfect. All the girls were throwing themselves at him, while the guys just looked at him, envious. I saw him for the first time when he entered the cafeteria. I tried not to pay attention to him, its not like he would ever be interested in me, but then he came to sit next to me, striking up a conversation with me.

Ben and John liked him, a lot. They were all inseparable now, and I always joined them, we were all always together. Virginia and James didn't seem to like him too much, though. They always wrinkled their noses in disgust whenever he came along, as if they could smell him. They barely hung around us anymore.

Andrew, on the other hand, was like attached to the hip to me. He never left me alone. Not that I minded, of course not. It felt nice to have someone like him with me. Nicer than it should have been. He picked me up before school, and walked me home after school.

Yes, very nice indeed.

**A/N: I like that chapter! Can anyone guess where Andrew comes from? Lmao. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing! That is so awesome!! please don't forget to review this chapter! Thank you!!**

**BiteMe1918**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update before, but I've been gone these past two days, and I was catching up on fanfics earlier today. Oh! And I have an idea for a new fanfic, well actually two, but I'll post one first. It will probably be up tomorrow. Oor later today, we'll see. Anyway, here's your new chapter!**

_**Recap**_

_Andrew, on the other hand, was like attached to the hip to me. He never left me alone. Not that I minded, of course not. It felt nice to have someone like him with me. Nicer than it should have been. He picked me up before school, and walked me home after school. _

_Yes, very nice indeed._

**Andrew's POV**

It finally happened, just like my father said it would happen. I imprinted. I imprinted on the most beautiful, magnificent creature on earth. Emma Mason. There were really no words to describe her perfection. I loved the her beautiful green eyes, her long, wavy bronze hair, her petite body, everything about her. There was nothing that could possibly be improved upon.

My father was happy for me, for he knew exactly what I felt when I saw. He knew the force of that…pull, that wonderful vibe of protectiveness and love and adoration that we felt once we saw _the one_. He knew, and he was happy for me. My mother was happy for me, as well, but she was also concerned for Emma. She knew what it was like to be imprinted on, she knew the feeling of being lost, of not having another alternative, but she also knew that Emma would come around, because there was no denying what there was between us.

Emma didn't know though, and that made me anxious. I wanted to be able to share everything with her, including the side of me that no one else but my family knew. I wanted to be able to be with her the way we were meant to be. Not only that, but I wanted to be able to protect her fully, as well. With those bloodsuckers so close to her throughout the day in school, it was near impossible to keep this secret from her. Those cold ones were not the ones my father and his pack met so many years ago. No, these were different. They had purple eyes, and they smelled of humans. I was sure they went about their diet the way they were meant to.

I was fearful for Emma. She didn't know monsters such as us existed, as no one should, but her ignorance only made my job harder. I was willing to do it though. For her I would do anything. My mother advised to wait until she got to know me better to drop the whole "I'm a werewolf" bomb on her. I didn't want to do it, but I knew she was right. No one else could give me better advise than someone who had already gone though it.

Today was Tuesday, and I was on my way to pick Emma up from school as usual. I was in my car, which was getting a little too small for me, when I picked up a smell that made my body stiffen. Vampires. Bloodsuckers. Parasites. Cold ones. They were here, and I didn't need my sense of smell to tell me they were at Emma's house.

I stopped the car, got out (and tearing the door off its hinges in the process) and ran faster than I ever have to Emma's house, accidentally phasing into my wolf form on the way, my clothes completely discarded. At this point I didn't care, I needed to protect Emma.

I was nearing her house when I smelled them. More of _their_ kind, at least two more. This only sent more chills up my spine, sending the monster within me flaring.

I only ran faster.

**Emma's POV**

Another day, same shit. I woke up, freshened up, got ready for school and came down to eat breakfast. My parents were gone by now, which was nothing new. I got a bowl and poured myself some cereal. I sat there, starring at it, thinking about Andrew. There was something about him, something special that just drew me into him. I didn't know how to explain it, like a strange pull that was stronger than gravity.

I suddenly heard a strange noise outside my window. I trued to look, and the next second there were two people in front of me, a man and a woman. They walked toward me, and their stance reminded me of an animal stalking its prey. Once they were out of the dark, I clearly saw their faces.

"Virginia?" I asked, incredulous. "James? What are you doing here, what's going on?"

They only smiled a wicked smile, but said nothing. It was only then that I noticed their eyes. I gulped.

"Red?" I asked. They only nodded, that malicious smile still on their faces.

"You know," Virginia said conversationally. "This has nothing to do with you. Its just a little payback for something your dear brother and his mate did to me a long time ago, and I have to get even. I'm just sorry I have to use you. Oh well, I will take whatever I can get." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

I blinked, confused. "Edward?" I asked stupidly. She nodded.

"Yes, you wouldn't know because you were little, but a while ago Edward killed my mate, Matt. I would go for Bella, but we tried once and it didn't work, so I went for the next best thing, his little sister." she said, still walking towards me, James at her side.

"Edward killed someone?" I asked, again incredulous. No way.

She nodded. "Maybe you don't know your big brother as much as you think you do. What a pity, and you never will. I'm sorry, but I've been waiting too long to do this to stop now." she said as she walked up to me, caressing my neck. She bent down, as if to kiss my neck, but stopped two inches from my throat, stiffening.

I heard the door break open, and the sight before me left me breathless. It was impossible.

"Edward?" I asked. "Bella?"

**A/N: I'm sorry, cliffy I know, but I need something to keep you interested. Lol. Like I said before, I will most likely be posting the new story tomorrow, if not later. Most likely tomorrow though. I will think of a name for it tonight, and post it tomorrow. I already have the whole plot down. Thanks for all your reviews, keep 'em coming please! **

**BiteMe1918**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with my new story, ****Betrayals****. For anyone who reads that story as well, I will try to update later today, I promise. If not, then I will update tomorrow.**

_**Recap**_

_She nodded. "Maybe you don't know your big brother as much as you think you do. What a pity, and you never will. I'm sorry, but I've been waiting too long to do this to stop now." she said as she walked up to me, caressing my neck. She bent down, as if to kiss my neck, but stopped two inches from my throat, stiffening._

_I heard the door break open, and the sight before me left me breathless. It was impossible._

"_Edward?" I asked. "Bella?"_

**Bella's POV**

"Edward?" Emma asked, her eyes wide. The exact same eyes Edward once had. "Bella?" Her tone was disbelieving.

Edward looked too stunned at seeing his sister once more. The very person we thought we would never see again. He took a deep breath to calm himself from the shock.

It all happened very quickly then.

Edward's eyes changed from a light gold, due to our recent hunting expedition, to coal black, as if he had not hunted in weeks. He crouch, as if ready to attack his prey, and bared his teeth. He pounced, as if aiming for her neck, when a big white ball of fur came flying at him, throwing him out the window. I wanted to move from my spot to see what had happened to Edward, but the other two vampires were looking at me eagerly, as if waiting for me to leave so they could finish what they came for. I hesitated.

"We'll stay, you go and help Edward," Emmett said, gesturing to him and Rosalie. Alice stayed with them, and Jasper followed me outside.

When we got there, we found Edward fighting the big animal. Like a wolf, really. And the smell was disgusting.

"Werewolf," Jasper spat out. I gasped. They had told us about the, yes, but we had never encountered one before. I would never admit it, but I was slightly frightened.

Edward threw the dog against a tree, breaking it. At that moment, lightening stroke. It illuminated the now-dark sky. Little droplets of rain started pouring down my face. I ignored them.

Jasper and I moved to help Edward with the dog, until we realized he was injured. He transformed back to his human form, where I could clearly see he was no more than a boy probably around Emma's age. We stood around him until we heard Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett coming out of the house, Emma in tow. She stopped when she saw the boy on the ground. Then she looked at Edward, and I saw a flicker of fear pass her eyes. Edward's breathing stopped, and he slowly picked up his head to look at Emma.

His eyes, once fierce from looking at the boy in front of him, became hungry. Emmett and Jasper ran to restrain him. There was no breaking their iron strength. Edward snarled, roared and lashed out at his restrainers to let him go, his eyes fixed only on his sister. Jasper gave him a fierce look, calming him down some.

"Hold your breath," he advised. Edward obeyed, and he visibly calmed down, although the rough look never left his eyes.

The boy stood up quickly, scanned us, and ran to Emma to stand in front of her protectively. His look was menacing.

"What do you want bloodsuckers?" he asked in a deep voice. I raised my chin, defying him.

"To protect my sister." I said. She wasn't really my sister, but was probably the closest thing I had to one as a human.

The boy had an incredulous look in his eye. "No. Go away. You have nothing to do here." he said. More like ordered.

"Bella?" Emma said in a small voice, ignoring our confrontation. Her eyes, so similar to Edward's, looked from me, to Alice, to Rose, Emmett and Edward, and then to Jasper and back. She stepped out from behind the boy, who grabbed her waist protectively. She wiggled out of his grasp, walking towards me, her steps hesitant. I smiled at her, letting her know it was okay.

She ran to me, embracing me in what I was sure was a fierce hug to a human. I hugged her back as hard as I could without breaking her. She started sobbing, soft at first, but then they became heavier. She stiffened after a while, for the first time noticing my body's temperature. She stepped back to examine my face, no doubt noticing the subtle differences. Not to mention that I hadn't aged the past ten years.

"Wha…how? How is this possible? You are supposed to be dead, what are you doing here? Oh my God, I've missed you so much!" she said in a rush, pulling me in for another hug. I stroked her hair.

"Shh..its okay, I'm here. We're here. Calm down, everything is fine." I soothed. She pulled back after a while, looking at Edward's still fierce face.

"Is that…Edward?" she asked. I nodded, smiling. She smiled, too, although it was soon off her face. "What's wrong with him?" she asked again, tears on the edge of her eyes.

I sighed. "I don't know," I answered honestly. She looked at him again, her expression heartbroken.

"Get out of here, leech. We have to clean this up before her parents come home. I don't think they would like to see the living dead on their front door." he said. For once, dogs had a point.

"He's right," I sighed. "Emma, please, _please_, promise me you will not tell anyone that you saw us today. Please? Not even your parents." I said, looking straight into her eyes.

Confusion crossed her face. "Why not? Mom and Dad will be so happy to know you guys are alive-" she started to say.

"No!" I practically yelled. "Please, its not safe for you to know. I promise to come back and explain everything to you, but please promise me you'll keep this secret." I begged.

She sighed. "Fine, I wont tell. But you have to tell me why I am keeping this a secret, please." she said. I smiled.

"Of course." I said. I nodded to the others. We all took off, Emmett and Jasper still guarding Edward.

**Important Authors Note, please read!!**

**Okay, first I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy. Second, I will try to update Betrayals tonight as well. Please read that one if you havent!!**

**Okay!! Here's the exciting part!! ****Changes**** was nominated for the Twilight Awards for Best I Love You. The part when they are in the meadow after they are changed.**

**And!! ****An Angel Shouldn't Cry**** was nominated for Best Sex Scene. Hehehe. **

**I'll let you guys know when voting starts! I am so happy!!**

**Please review you guys, I was a little disappointed that I only got like 5 reviews last time. Please, let me know what you think!!**

**BiteMe1918**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry its been a slightly long time, but I've been busy with Betrayals. But I promise I will try to balance out my updates between these two stories.**

_**Recap**_

"_No!" I practically yelled. "Please, its not safe for you to know. I promise to come back and explain everything to you, but please promise me you'll keep this secret." I begged._

_She sighed. "Fine, I wont tell. But you have to tell me why I am keeping this a secret, please." she said. I smiled._

"_Of course." I said. I nodded to the others. We all took off, Emmett and Jasper still guarding Edward._

**Emma's POV**

Once they were off, I turned to Andrew. "And what, may I ask, are you doing here? One minute, all I saw was a huge white animal, and then, you pop up. You have some explaining to do." I said with my hands on my hips. A classic mother stance.

He sighed. "Fine, but can we please go inside? I don't want anyone to hear." he said.

I nodded, crossing my arms on my chest and walking inside. He followed. Once he was inside, he closed the door and walked into the living room, making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Okay. Explain. Now." I said as I took a seat directly across from him.

He buried his face in his hands. "Where to begin? Mom never said how Dad told her. Damn…" I heard him mumble.

"Start at the beginning." I said. He looked up at me. He seemed to be studying me, and then he nodded.

"Fine. Okay, you're going to say I'm insane, but whatever. Do you believe in vampires, or werewolves…?" he asked. I looked at him for a few seconds before I burst out laughing.

"You're kidding, right?" I said, still laughing. I noticed his expression was serious, and I tried my best to compose myself.

"I'm sorry, but, seriously? Werewolves? Vampires?" I asked, questioning his sanity. He nodded.

"Those creatures you saw in front of you, including those you hugged, are vampires. Why do you think the bronze haired leech had to be held back? He was about to attack you!" he said.

I held up a hand to stop him. "What it. That 'bronze haired leech' as you call him, is my brother, so be careful with what you say." I told him, my protective side coming out.

He sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry. The bronze haired person was about to attack you. You were the only human around, and he was obviously…I don't know, thirsty or something." he finished.

"Okay, let's say they _are_ vampires. How in the world would you know this?" I challenged.

His face instantly turned serious. "Because I was made to protect my people from them. I am a werewolf."

My mouth flew open. "You're a what?"

"Werewolf."

"So, you are the…animal thing I saw was you?" I asked, incredulous. He nodded solemnly,

"That was me in my wolf form."

"Oh my God, you're serious, aren't you? About everything? The vampires and werewolves?" realization suddenly hit me.

"Yes. You believe me, don't you?"

"Yes. I don't know why, but something in me just tells me that you're not joking, that this is real. I can feel it." I told him honestly.

"Thank God," I heard him say. He moved from his seat across from me, and came to sit next to me, grabbing my hands in his.

"Emma, I need to tell you something. Werewolves…do something called 'imprinting.'" he started. I nodded.

"We only imprint once, but when we do, its as if the world shifted, and our sole purpose is to protect that one person, and nothing else matters. We become whatever that person needs, whether it be a friend, brother, protector, or…lover." he whispered the last part.

He continued, not letting go of my hands. "My father imprinted on my mother, and my uncles imprinted on their wives as well. My brothers and I are a new generation of wolves, but so far, Russell, Jacob's son, and Quil Jr. have imprinted. I am the third one." he said. I starred at him.

"Emma, I need to know, do you feel any…pull, towards me? Anything that seem unnatural?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I do. It's like it causes me pain to be away from you. And I don't want to leave you, ever. I am happy when we are together, and I can never seem to see anyone when we are together." I told him opening up completely. A bit cheesy, very true, but insanely true.

He smiled a breathtaking smile. "I feel exactly the same way. Emma, I imprinted on you. that's why we feel the way we do. Emma, I can't seem to get enough of you. I know we've only known each other for a little while…but I imprinted on you, and since that day in the lunch room I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Emma, I can't believe I am going to say this, but I need to, and if I don't I'm going to self combust. Emma, I love you. I know I never really had a choice, but even if I did, I know I would fall for you. I love you, I love you, I love you." he said, staring directly into my eyes.

I couldn't control my actions. Once second I was sitting in front of him, the next thing I knew I was attacking his lips. He didn't seem to mind. He let go of my hands to wrap his arms around my back, pulling me closer to him while mine wrapped around his neck and into his hair.

We stayed like that for thw whole day, just hugging and kissing. He explained everything about vampires and werewolves, letting me in the secret. I was more content than I had been in years.

Still, I couldn't help but feel this wouldn't last long…

**A/N: dramatic? Yes, a little. Hehe. Anyway, its not my favorite chapter, but this is how it turned out. I'm sorry if its not good enough, but the drama is coming soon. You'll see. ;) lol. Thanks so much for all the reviews!! Please keep on reviewing! Tell me what you think!!**

**BiteMe1918**


	8. Author's Note Please read

Hey guys!!!

Okay, well I have a couple things to say (or write, I guess). Well, as you can tell, **Reappearances** and** Betrayals **are on hiatus….and im actually considering just deleting them. I don't think I will though. I just completely lost inspiration for these two. I'll leave them as is and if I ever feel like I can do them justice then I will come back...otherwise I just wont. Anyway, I didn't really leave **Betrayals** on that big of a cliffie, so….

However, I am working on a story right now. Hold your horses! I don't know when I will publish this story….well, post I guess. I'm writing it right now and I will make sure it is complete and edited before I post it, that way no one gets hooked and then disappointed (as I think some of you might be right now.) Once its finished, I will upload and post a new chapter every other day or so, so it will be complete and ready to go. I learned my lessen.

I am so sorry. Thank you all for all your support, and if anyone feels like they want to finish writing either story, please feel free to message me. I wont bite.

Again, I'm very sorry, and very thankful for all your support.


End file.
